


desires

by WhereverMyWay



Category: Stray Kids (Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Changbin is a service bottom and we love him for it, Clubbing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drooling, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, also i was drunk, but we need more skz vrvr crossovers, it's porn why are you overthinking this, please take the keyboard away from yuki, wow i really wrote this huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/pseuds/WhereverMyWay
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal night where Changbin and Minho were going to let loose at their local club. A normal night, until the bartender caught Minho's eye.And then, they were hooked on each other — like pheromones from flowers to bees.if you're not reading this because you haven't listened to verivery yet, you're missing out on an incredible group fyi.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin/Bae Hoyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stray_Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** this is fiction. i own nothing. the people referenced are fictional characters.
> 
> hello, yuki was drunk when he wrote this. we need more skz/vrvr crossovers and I WILL CROSS THAT BRIDGE AND WEAR THIS FIC AS A BADGE OF HONOUR. and shame. mostly shame. anyway, here's some smut, hope you like it.
> 
> inspired by giuliano rascan's "[desires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VOfgbTI3wk)", avicii's "[levels (skrillex remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MITA4FhVjDc)" and betoko's "[shwing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tao_TS88ups)". idk, club music shit. why are you asking questions? this is porn, for fuck's sake.
> 
> to lilly, because you got me into verivery and i love you for it. sorry it's minbin, but i hope you can look past that (and the lack of any serious tags since it's our boy hoyoung lol)

“I’m gonna get us another round of drinks,” a breathy voice barely spoke over the thumping bass that took over the empty space left by the last song. “You want the usual?”

“Yeah,” there was a voice that followed a finger in a beltloop. “But I’m coming with you. Need a breather.”

“Okay.” The first voice sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. He made his way towards the bar, his redheaded boyfriend in tow. This was their ritual on Friday nights: head down to the local club for the EDM that played. Get lost in the music and forget about the week’s struggles. They would usually drop some acid and let themselves get lost in the lights and bass, but tonight was relatively mild for them.

“A gin and tonic,” the brunette man breathed in exasperation as he approached the bartop, taking advantage of the pitcher of ice water in front of him. He poured plenty of water into the papery cups. “Whatever he wants, too.” 

The redhead smirked, accepting the papery cup the brunette offered. “Three kamikaze shots. Y’know,” he slurred as he threw his arm over the brunette’ shoulders as he winked at the bartender, “gotta give the bartender some credit.”

“I’m not supposed to drink on the job,” the blonde bartender said with a smirk as he eyed the two men. Despite his protest, however, he made the gin and tonic, as well as three shots of the vodka-based shot. He placed the gin and tonic in front of the brunette, then followed it up with two shot glasses of the hazy, off-white liquid. His fingers wrapped around the third shot glass, offering it up as a form of cheers. “Maybe lady luck is on my side tonight, though, and placing my bets on you two will pay off.”

It was brazen, which was something that drove both Minho and Changbin wild.

The three men awkwardly made eye contact, yet clinked their glasses together and took their shots. “Yeah,” the redhead grumbled, shaking his head from the aftershock of the liquor searing down his throat, “perhaps it is. Maybe we’ll come back and see you in a bit.”

The brunette’s eyes widened as he stared at the redhead, then back to the blonde.

“Yeah,” the blonde nodded once before taking a step backwards, “come see me in 30. I’ll make it worth your while.”

* * *

After several songs, Changbin rubbed the heel of his palm against his forehead, the bass of some unfamiliar song throbbing between his temples. “I hate this loud shit without drugs, Minho,” he half-lied, rubbing his other hand against the back of his neck.

“Want another drink?” The redhead’s voice was soft and smooth, a stark contrast to the thumping, sharp bass that reverberated against the walls of the club. “It’ll make your headache go away, even if it’s only temporarily.”

The brunette scoffed, yet tugged at the hand of his partner. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re buying this round, though.”

“Fine,” the redhead tugged at the brunette’s hand with a smirk, “as long as you know where it’s going. Where _we’re_ going.”

Changbin blushed, feeling the crimson blossom up on his cheeks. The blonde bartender he had half-assedly flirted with earlier had been on his mind the past few times they had come to this club together, and he had finally made his intentions known. Minho, luckily, had enough confidence for both of them as he dragged his partner to the familiar countertop.

The blonde bartender widely grinned as he watched the brunette and redhead approach the bartop. He finished serving the few patrons that had waited patiently, then leaned over the smooth oak as he stared down the men from before. “I see you both came back.”

Minho nodded before Changbin could awkwardly stutter his way into the conversation. “Yeah,” he breathed as he slipped a free hand into the back pocket of the brunette’s jeans, “told you we’d be back. We’ve worked up a sweat dancing out there, and I really hope you can quench our thirst.”

Changbin groaned, rolling his eyes as he brought his face down into his palm. Minho was always the cheesy one out of them both, and he simultaneously loved and hated it. Hated it for his bluntness, but loved it because he didn’t have to work for anything.

The blonde tipped his head up once. “You really think that?”

It was a challenge. Posturing.

Minho nodded once, curling his fingers around and kneading the tender flesh behind Changbin’s pocket, causing the younger man to squirm and squeal. The noises he made caused the blonde to pause, his breath catching in his throat as he watched the two of them. “You want another shot, same as before?” He barely managed to professionally muster, trying to play off his interest as something minor as he eyed the redhead.

“Kamikazes, yeah.” Minho didn’t miss a beat. Changbin tried to compose himself as he melted into the bartop, secretly loving being rendered down to nothing more than a tool for his boyfriend. It had been months since the two of them experimented with something like this in public. The last man they toyed around with gave up after the second go, and, while it wasn’t a huge disappointment, they did crave for something a bit more.

“I’m on it.”

Changbin rolled his head back, tilting into Minho’s personal space. “He’s worth it?”

“Yeah,” Minho nodded before offering a quick nibble to the brunette’s earlobe. “He’s been flirting with us the whole time. Why not go through with an easy lay, hmm? Are you not feeling like being fucked up against a public washroom wall?”

Changbin shook his head, partially trying to clear the thought from his memory. “It sounds fine,” he whispered, eying the blonde as he worked, “I just hope he’s into this, you know? Into us.”

“It’ll be fine,” Minho quipped back, offering a quick kiss to the younger man’s cheekbone. “You can always pull out whenever you want, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Changbin nodded, his brain feeling hazy as he tried to avoid getting lost in the possibilities offered before him. 

Two shots of the cloudy liquid were placed in front of Minho and Changbin. The blonde bartender leaned in, holding his shot of the citrusy vodka in the air. “If I take a shot of this,” he tried to bite back a smirk as he winked at the two men, “I’m gonna have to hold you two responsible for the creature you’ve unleashed.”

A tingle ran from Changbin’s heels to his head, the words striking every nerve possible throughout his body. Minho must have noticed, watching his every move before he considered taking his shot.

“Think he likes that idea,” he breathed, leaning in further, close enough for his hot breath to linger on the brunette’s cheek, “and so do I.”

The blonde nodded, raising his shot glass. “Name’s Hoyoung. Figured that’s fair, before we get into whatever this is gonna turn out to be.”

“Hoyoung,” Minho squeezed the tender flesh of Changbin’s ass between his fingers, causing the younger man to yelp and curl inwards. “What a nice man, hmm?”

Changbin nodded once, feeling himself mentally melt into whatever was happening between the three of them. “Yes, sir,” he whined, biting his lip as he looked up at the blonde.

Hoyoung’s breath got caught in his throat as he watched the two men in front of him. “So,” he cleared his throat, still holding the shot in front of him, “am I gonna find out your names, or is this some sort of mysterious thing that’ll just stay nameless?”

Minho propped his shot forward, staring at Changbin while grabbing at the denim-covered flesh in his palm. He leaned in towards the younger man’s ear with a grin, eyeing the blonde as he whispered, “why don’t you tell the bartender your name, baby?”

The brunette nodded once, sure that his face was painted in a deep shade of crimson. “I’m Changbin,” he breathed at a tone that was just barely audible above the thumping bass, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Good boy,” Minho whispered before offering a quick peck to Changbin’s cheek. He pulled away, still eyeing the blonde. “I’m Lee Minho. Changbin’s my boyfriend of three years, and we kinda like to play around like this, with people that are interested in us. I like to control the shots as much as possible, if that’s fine with you.”

Hoyoung nodded once, trying to bite back commentary from the scene that was unfolding in front of him. “Honestly,” he swallowed hard, “I’m fine with whatever. I don’t usually fuck on the job, but I’m willing to make an exception.”

“You clean?” Minho refused to hold back.

“Yeah.” The blonde nodded, holding his drink in the air.

“So are we.” The three of them simultaneously raised their shot glasses into the air, clinking the glasses a bit awkwardly before throwing the shots back. After that, everything moved together somewhat naturally; the transition from the bar to the staff washroom blended together in a haze.

* * *

"On your knees.” Minho ordered in the empty washroom, and Changbin complied. The younger man looked up with a bit of anxiety, awkwardly meeting the gaze of both Minho and Hoyoung. Minho stared down with his usual powerful gaze, yet Hoyoung was unsure. The blonde seemed excited, yet clearly inexperienced with the situation at hand.

“He just,” the blonde managed to squeak out as he stared wildly towards the redhead, “does this?”

Changbin nodded, interrupting Minho before he could speak. “It’s what’s expected of me.” His eyes rolled up, anxiously making contact with Hoyoung before he settled his gaze on Minho’s familiar eyes.

Minho bit his bottom lip as he stared down Changbin. He brought his hand down to gently stroke Changbin’s hair, softly smiling as he combed his fingers through the rich, chestnut locks. “That’s exactly right.” He winked once before he tilted his head back to Hoyoung. “You can do what you want with him, but I want to have some fun with him, too.”

“Oh,” the blonde whispered, barely audible enough for either of them to catch it. He awkwardly stood, before he fell back into the wall. Hoyoung’s fingers trembled as he felt Minho’s gaze on him, awkwardly fumbling his fingers down to his zipper. “I guess you could start here.”

Changbin didn’t hesitate. He pulled himself across the dirty floor until he was right up against Hoyoung’s slacks, scrambling to undo the metal clasp that held the fabric together. Minho leaned up against the wall, bringing his hand up to his clavicle as he nibbled at the flesh of his bottom lip.

“He’s a whore for praise.” The words were so simple, so soft, as they left Minho’s lips, yet they caused a tingle to run throughout both Hoyoung and Changbin’s bodies. “Be sure to tell him if he does something you like, because he’ll keep doing it if you do.”

Hoyoung nodded once, staring down at the man knelt in front of him. He swallowed audibly before he gathered enough courage to take control of the situation at hand. “You’re doing well so far,” he nervously sputtered, “but I really want you to take my dick down your throat.”

The brunette flushed, his eyes darting towards Minho for a moment. He received a simple nod, then continued to move forward, trying not to completely melt into the floor. Changbin fell into his comfortable mindset as he unfastened the metal clasp between his fingers, inhaling a quick breath between his teeth as the slacks unravelled and revealed tented maroon briefs behind them. 

Minho looked up at Hoyoung, not bothering to acknowledge Changbin’s presence. He brought his hand up, his fingertips tickling the bottom of the blonde’s chin. “Changbin,” he barked, coincidentally bringing Hoyoung’s attention to him, “don’t forget your fucking manners before you service our kind bartender.”

“Yes, sir,” Changbin practically choked on his words as he eyed the men above him, bringing the flat of his palm against the soft cotton fabric in front of him. “Thank you for being so kind to us and for allowing me to service you, Hoyoung.”

The blonde rolled his head back against the wall at the brunette’s words, an audible moan leaving his lips as he clamped his eyes shut. The couple worked in tandem as the bartender melted: Changbin moved to pull his cock out from his briefs, and Minho leaned in and nibbled at the tender flesh of his neck. 

Worlds shifted. Time stopped. All that mattered was the tiny confines of the four dingy, tiled walls that surrounded the three men. Hoyoung rolled into the wall, his hips awkwardly thrusting in tandem with the way that Changbin languidly lapped his tongue against the tender flesh gently held in his palm.

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself, hmm?” Minho purred up into Hoyoung’s ear, offering firm bites at the tender flesh. Heavy, muffled bass came through the walls, amplifying the intense energy that reverberated between the three of them. “Why don’t we give you a little bit to watch, too, yeah?”

Hoyoung quickly opened his eyes, somehow managing to maintain eye contact with Minho, albeit somewhat awkwardly. “Yeah,” he breathed out, “do what you want. I’m already loving what you’re both putting out, but if you’ve got more…”

Minho wasted no time bringing his lips to the blonde’s, wantonly kissing him with haste and nibbling at his bottom lip. There was a sharp twinge of copper that came between the two of them, yet neither man acknowledged it. The redhead tilted his head slightly, just enough to stare down Changbin. “Present yourself, love.”

Changbin continued to roll his tongue around the blonde’s cock, his hands scrambling down to his jeans to undo them. Hoyoung watched with wide, eager eyes as the youngest man moved swiftly, peeling off his tight jeans from his toned legs.

“Spit into my hand,” Minho mused, stroking under Hoyoung’s chin as if he were a cat.

“What?”

The redhead bit his lip back for a moment. “You heard me. Spit into my hand.”

The older man stared wildly at the redhead for a moment before he shook his head back and forth a couple of times. “If you say so,” he muttered before gathering up enough saliva in his mouth to pool into Minho’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Minho smirked before offering a quick kiss to Hoyoung’s cheek. He moved quickly, sidestepping twice before he was directly behind Changbin. The brunette continued working the cock in his hands, swirling his tongue around the firm flesh. 

In a somewhat awkward fashion, Hoyoung brought his hand up to his mouth, only to awkwardly nibble at his thumbnail as he watched Minho dip his saliva-soaked hand in between Changbin’s thighs. The younger man let out a pained squeal, the vibrations of his vocal chords reverberating a shock up through the blonde’s body, causing him to involuntarily twitch and nearly slam the back of his head against the tiling behind him. “Fuck,” he muttered against his fingernail, managing to keep an eye open as he continued to watch the younger men.

Minho kept his eyes on Hoyoung as his fingers rolled around inside Changbin, causing the younger man to squirm and whimper, his demeanour faltering. Drool started rolling down his chin and down Hoyoung’s shaft. It was a sight that seemed simply unbelievable, like the alcohol had been playing tricks on Hoyoung’s brain, causing rational thought to swim around incoherently. However, it was very much real.

A throaty whine came up from Changbin, his moan vibrating up the blonde’s sensitive skin, pulling the elder from his thoughts. Hoyoung watched as the brunette squirmed, trying to stay somewhat composed as Minho’s fingers worked around inside of him. “Do you like watching me like this?” It sounded innocuous, yet the sheer audacity of Changbin’s words, mixed with his falsely innocent gaze made Hoyoung’s head spin.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, his hand shaking as he reached out towards the rich, chestnut locks in front of him, “I like it a lot. Don’t stop, baby.”

Changbin took Hoyoung completely in his mouth, all the way down his throat. Unholy noises came from the blonde as the tip of his cock hit the soft flesh at the back of the younger man’s mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as he rolled his shoulder blades against the hard tiling of the wall behind him, getting lost into the moment.

Hoyoung was lost for a few moments, until a muffled whine came from underneath him. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight in front of him, his knees going weak at the sight. Minho was inside of Changbin, digging his fingernails into the flesh of the younger man’s exposed hips as he bottomed out. A languid, guttural moan came up from the redhead, then he shuddered a bit before rolling his eyes up Hoyoung’s body.

“You ready?”

It was as much of a question for Changbin as it was for Hoyoung, and the blonde simply nodded in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m totally ready.”

The bass that came from the club halls was overwhelmed by the sound of skin slapping against skin, accompanied by primal and desperate moans. Minho tried to restrain himself, to sound somewhat composed, but he started to lose it as he heard Changbin’s pathetic mewls swallowed up as he took Hoyoung fully down his throat. 

The blonde sighed heavily, his thrusts weak as he watched Changbin take him in completely, as Minho half-confidently made eye contact with him as he fucked into his boyfriend. 

There was a quote from earlier that ran through Hoyoung’s head, where Minho had mentioned how much Changbin loved praise, and, perhaps it was the hormones flooding his head, but he needed to try it again. He sucked in a quick breath through his teeth, then ran his hand through the younger man’s hair. “Aren’t you so good, working yourself on my cock like this?”

A muffled whine came up from Changbin, and Minho huffed a quick laugh before stilling his movements. “You’re just going to ignore a compliment like that? I thought you were brought up better than that.”

The younger man pulled back completely, looking up at the blonde with glistening eyes. “Thank you for being so kind to me and for letting me assist in getting you off, Hoyoung.”

The words caused a shiver to run through the older man, from the base of his spine, all the way to the top of his skull. He made half-lidded eye contact with Changbin before looking up at Minho. “I guess the only way I can let you show your gratitude is letting you swallow my cum.”

Minho bit his lip as he grinned, staring down Hoyoung. It was clear that he was enjoying this just as much as, if not more than, the man in front of him, that the power dynamic between the three of them was hitting all the right notes within him. “You hear that, love? You’re gonna take all of his cum down your throat, yeah?”

Changbin nodded once before continuing his motions, a bit more vigorous and passionate than before. His movements were tighter, faster — every little brush of his lips and roll of his tongue hitting Hoyoung’s nerves harder than before. 

“Fuck,” the blonde rolled his head against the wall, watching Minho the entire time Changbin fervently worked on his cock, “yeah, I’m gonna come. Down your throat. Coat you, make you taste me for a week straight.

There was a twitch beneath him as Changbin quivered, Minho thrusting two more times before he stopped. “You don’t get to come before either of us, not until we’re done with you.”

The way that Minho talked down to Changbin and the younger man just simply _accepted_ it was too much. Hoyoung shivered, arching his back a bit as he lost control, coming in uneven, hectic spurts. “God,” he whined, digging his fingers into Changbin’s scalp, uttering inconsistent oddities as he hesitantly made eye contact with Minho yet again, the last of his cum spilling from him.

Minho drank in every moment, licking his teeth as he thrusted into Changbin harder than before. His moans and gasps were no longer restrained; he condescendingly looked down at the way that Hoyoung had started to collapse because of _his_ boyfriend, and an air of arrogance overtook him. “I’m so proud of you,” he panted in between gasps, staring down the older man. “You both are such a sight to behold.”

Changbin whined, his body shaking as he nearly collapsed into the floor. “Please, Minho, I—”

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Minho cut him off, lifting one of his hands from the younger man’s hip to quickly card it through his hair. “And you’re going to take it, yeah?”

“Yes,” the younger man nodded, his voice cracking as he dug his cheekbone into Hoyoung’s thigh, a complete lack of disregard for everything around him as he got lost in the moment.

Hoyoung gripped Changbin’s hair, gently tugging it back a bit to guide the younger man to make eye contact with him. “Take his cum like a good boy, yeah?”

“Oh,” Minho’s composure dropped completely at the unexpected words before he thrusted in one final time, haphazardly grabbing either side of Changbin’s hips. A drawn-out, somewhat pathetic whine came from him as he came, the brunette quickly following as he came nearly in tandem.

It was a sight and experience that Hoyoung didn’t believe he would ever forget, seeing two of his locals fall apart in front of him. Minho quickly shook his head, panting heavily as he rolled his eyes up to Hoyoung with an arrogant grin creeping up on his face.

“Same time next week?” His voice was breathy, layered with content.

Hoyoung nodded once before looking down to Changbin, stroking the younger man’s face and causing him to melt into the touch. “Of course. Maybe sooner, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Minho licked his teeth and cocked his head back. “See you tomorrow, then.”


End file.
